The Day I Met You
by unknownsomeone
Summary: this is a story about kurama and hiei who meet two young ladies with hidden pasts and it all leads back to one thing... the day they all met...
1. The Party

(Ugh… stupid disclaimer… I do NOT own Hiei or Kurama from YYH! Although I DO own destiny and my friend owns Arianna! So DO NOT! Steal them! And any other characters not from YYH in here are mine as well! And I am not doing this for every chapter... if some old guy from YYH wants to sue me go right ahead lol but I mean why would I be writing FANFICS about something I created! That just makes no sense)

Destiny walked quietly into a party that her friends had dragged her too. She was dressed in a short black skirt and a crimson red tank top. She wore black high heal sandals that laced all the way up her calves. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail except for a few strands of hair that hung around her face. She wore silver earrings that hung down to her jawbone, small silver stars at the end of each strand. She looked around silently, having never been to a real party before. The girls she had come with had all ditched her for guys or food or, her worst nightmare, alcohol.

Arianna was standing against the wall, staring around, her honey blond hair pulled into a messy bun. Her entire body was dressed in black. She wore a tank top over a fishnet shirt along with a pair of tight pants that covered her sneakers. She looked about the age of 16. Her eyes scanned the room apathetically, not noticing that a young man about the age of 17 or 18 was walking up to her. His long red hair flowed slightly behind him. He walked over and smiled down at her softly

"Hey... enjoying the party" she looked up and blushed a little.

"Yeah... it's cool" she said, putting on an apathetic tone. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm kumara... nice to meet you," he said, holding out a hand. She took it slowly and shook his hand, thankful of the flashing lights that hid her blush.

"Like wise" she said, drinking some soda.

"So... what may I ask can I call you?" he asked, feeling slightly awkward but deciding to work through it as he flashed her a gorgeous smile. She choked a little. Because of the lights she hadn't noticed exactly how attractive he was until that smile.

"Arianna..." she said softly. He smiled and nodded slowly

"That's a lovely name" She blushed slightly and nodded her thanks. Kurama looked around, feeling somewhat awkward. Trying to think quickly for something to say he suddenly got an idea. "So would you like to dance?"

"Sure…" she said, struggling to get back her apathetic attitude she was so widely known for. He smiled and took her hand lightly, leading her out to the dance floor where he proceeded to dance with her to a somewhat slow song. She looked up at him, noticing his amazingly green eyes. She looked down, blushing a little.

"Arianna? Are you ok?" he asked, gingerly lifting her chin.

"I'm fine…" she said, trying not to look at him too much. He nodded slowly even though he wasn't completely convinced. Instead of trying to pry he decided it'd be best to just finish dancing with her and let her open up in her own time.

X-X-X-X-X

Destiny sighed and walked into the kitchen, the party starting to bore her since she couldn't find anyone she knew there. She hopped onto the counter and sighed, reapplying some lip-gloss to her supple lips. Just then one of the most popular kids in school, Jared White, walked over. He wore a football jacket, being the captain of the team. She looked up and blushed, she had the hugest crush on him since school had started but all her friends assured her that he was _way_ out of her league. He smiled and leaned against the counter next to her, a little wobbly.

"Hey sexy… what's your name?" he asked, winking at her. She blushed and choked out the words.

"I… I'm destiny… and you?" she groaned to herself, thinking about how stupid she was being, already knowing his name. He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"Jared… nice to meet you… so… why's a sexy girl like you just sitting around…?"

"I'm bored… what about you?"

"Checking you out" he said, giving her a sexy wink. She blushed and looked away sheepishly

"The… thank you" she murmured, looking down timidly. He smirked and took another swig of his drink before setting his hand on her knee. She blushed and looked at it, unsure of his intentions. He looked at her and slid his hand up her inner thigh a bit. She shivered and swallowed hard. She was the 'naïve girl' of her group of friends, having never had a boyfriend or even a first kiss.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" he chuckled softly. She whimpered a little, unused to being touched like that

"Uh… uh… n… no… no one has ever said that to me" she said awkwardly, trying to move his hand away. He grinned at her, knowing that even when he was intoxicated he was stronger than her. He held his hand where it was despite her struggling and continued to advance on her. She whimpered louder and tried to pry his hand off of her. All this struggling was making him angry. He wasn't used to having to fight for what he wanted. Everything was always handed to him on a silver platter. He harshly pinned her hands to the counter with one hand, the other starting to undo her skirt. She cried slightly and trembled, unsure of what to do. He noticed her whimpers and pleas for him to stop. He forcefully kissed her, silencing her for a moment or two. He finally got her skirt undone and went on to trying to take it off when he was thrown across the room. Destiny jumped and gasped, seeing a young short man punching Jared harshly as he growled at him.

"You drunken piece of shit! Leave her be! She obviously doesn't want some horny drunken bustard like you!" thankfully though no body except destiny, Jared and the unknown savior had any idea of what was going on in the kitchen at that moment. Once Jared was taken care of the young man turned and looked at destiny. She was looking down sheepishly, her skirt fixed and her arms covering her stomach. He walked over slowly and looked at her. "You ok?" he asked, staring at her for a moment or two. She nodded, not making eye contact.

"I'm fine… just a little surprised is all…" she mumbled, looking away. He nodded and continued to stare at her silently. She looked up, feeling his presents. "Yes?"

"Hn… nothing… you just looked like someone…" he turning away. She nodded slowly and bit her lip.

"What grade are you in? You probably know me from school" she said softly. She looked at him closely for the first time, her cheeks burning red as she tried hard not to gawk at him. He was short with black spiky hair. He wore loose baggy jeans and a black wife beater along with a black pair of sneakers. His hands had torn up black gloves on them that showed his fingers and a black hooded jacket. She could see his muscles through the shirt, her heart racing quickly. She was suddenly ripped from her trance though when he started to speak.

"- eleventh grade… name's Hiei…" she nodded slowly, rolling his name over a few times in her mind 'Hiei… Hiei…' she thought silently and then looked at him, noticing he was giving her a stupid look.

"What?" she asked, a little confused. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Stupid girls… what's your name… duh!"

"Oh… destiny…" she murmured as she looked at the ground. She could feel her ears burning bright red from the embarrassment. "I'm in tenth grade," she said softly, fiddling with her lip-gloss.

"Youngin' huh? No wonder you seem so shaken up from that guy" he said, looking over at the star football player curled up in the corner, groaning in pain. She blushed worse and bit her lip. She hadn't considered herself to be that young, in fact she found herself quite… mature, but at that moment she felt like a six year old in front of him. How could she ever get him to like her if he saw her as just a little kid! Why was she even thinking of that, she had only just met him, but there was something so familiar about him. He looked at her and smirked, noticing the blush now. "Tenth graders" he murmured under his breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned, walking off after uttering a slight 'hn', the smirk never leaving his

She watched and sighed heavily. Wishing she had enough nerve to ask him to stay. She looked down somberly as she slid off the counter, deciding to go find some of her friends

X-X-X-X-X

Kurama smiled at Arianna and held her close as they moved along to the beat of the song. He couldn't help but gaze at her beauty, she was the prettiest most appealing woman he had ever seen and he found it hard to imagine that she was alone. "So… who are you here with again?"

"I'm here alone… you?" she asked softly, trying not to seem too excited at the intimacy of his hold on her.

"Same" he sighed and looked up as he heard a new song come on. He went to let go of her before she stopped him, seeming a bit more eager than she intended. She blushed and stumbled over her words a little, trying to gain back that indifferent attitude of hers.

"I mean uhm… I just… really like this song…" He smiled and nodded in understanding

"Would you like to keep dancing?" She blushed and looked up at him, nodding slowly. She was amazed with how polite and caring he was and when she danced against him she felt like everything was ok especially thanks to the overwhelming sent of roses she smelt when she leaned against him. She bit her lip, hesitant to ask a question that had been on her mind since her and Kurama started talking.

"Kurama?"

"Yes Arianna?" he asked, moving her around with grace and ease. She couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Erm… why… are you such a gentleman…? I mean… at first I thought it was just an act so I would like you more… but you're so sweet and kind of old fashion… but in a good way… like… you asked me to dance and we're not dirty dancing or anything… we're just dancing" she whispered, blushing hard. He smiled lightly.

"That's just how I was raised… and even if I wasn't raised in such a way… I would still try to act my best for you… you deserve it…" he smiled and moved about some more. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you… that is very sweet and kind of you to say…" he smiled and nodded, hugging her gently to him.

(There will be more soon! Be patient! And by the way… REVIEW! )


	2. Hiei's House, The Mystery Begins

Hiei walked past Kurama, searching through the crowd for destiny. Kurama looked over Arianna's head at Hiei and smiled "who are you looking for?"

"Young girl… black hair, tiny skirt, red shirt, blue eye-"he stopped and turned, staring at Kurama, a light blush on his cheeks. "She took something from me…" he said in a aggressive tone, trying to make it look like something it wasn't. Kurama smirked a little a nodded.

"And what did she take from you exactly?"

"That's none of your concern, have you seen her or not?"

"I saw a girl who fits that description go down that hall, but I don't believe she had anything that might have belonged to you…"he teased, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Hn" Hiei shot him a glare but Kurama could tell he was thankful for his directions. Arianna looked up at him and smiled, hugging him around the chest, his hands resting on her lower back. She sighed softly and smiled wide. Her cheek was pressed against his chest as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat. He rubbed her back lightly and pulled away slowly as the song ended "would you like something to eat?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded slowly and stared into his amazingly green eyes. He smiled softly, thankful that she had opened up to him so quickly.

"Yes please"

"What would you like me to get you?"

"Hmm… just some chips and a little punch please?" he smiled and nodded, kissing her cheek ever so lightly.

"Of course, anything you wish" he walked over to the snack table. Arianna blushed and sat down, rubbing her legs gently. They ached and pained from standing so long. After a moment or so, Kurama came back and handed her a cup and a plate. "Here you are" she smiled gratefully and took them.

"Thank you… you're the nicest person I've ever met," she admitted in a mouse like tone. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's easy to be nice to someone as sweet and beautiful as you" he complimented. She blushed and looked up at him, a smile on her face that she couldn't remove for the life of her. He kissed the top of her head and sat next to her, a plate of his own resting on his lap.

X-X-X-X-X

Hiei walked down the hall, still in search of this girl he couldn't seem to get out of his head. Who was she and why did she look so familiar? He looked over and saw destiny, who was leaning against a wall. A guy was in front of her with his hand on the wall next to her head. He seemed to be looking her up and down from Hiei's point of view. He stepped closer and watched a second or two. He couldn't hear what they were saying but destiny was laughing and giggling and having a good time from the looks of it. Hiei turned to leave, realizing she probably didn't want some old 17 year old butting into her social life, when he heard a gasp and a slight yelp. He spun around to see the guy standing closer to her now, his hands on her hips and the spaghetti strap on her shirt ripped, showing a black strapless bra. Hiei could see fear and panic in her eyes. He silently advanced on him. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, punching him hard in the face. The force from the punch sent the guy tumbling backwards into the wall. Destiny whimpered and slid down the to floor, her legs pressed tightly to her chest as she cried silently against her knees. He suppressed a sigh and took off his jacket, sliding it around her shoulders. "Two times in less then an hour… and you haven't even had sex yet… the school sluts must be jealous…" he mumbled absentmindedly, leaning against the wall next to her. She cried silently into her knees, her small fragile body trembling under his jacket. He sighed and held out a hand. "Come on…" she looked up at him slowly, wiping tears from her eyes. She stared at his hand curiously and then back at his face. "I'm gunna take you home" she gasped and shook her head quickly, panic in her eyes.

"No! You can't!"

"And why not?" he asked curiously. He stood in front of her, staring at her skeptically.

"... well…" her gaze darted around as she tried to think quickly. "My dad and I made a deal… he said if I come home before twelve tonight… then I am too irresponsible to stay out late… but if I stay out till twelve or later and can handle any problem with out his help I can stay out as long as I want any night of the week…" she said quickly. He shook his head slightly, knowing very well that she was lying, but he could tell that she really didn't want to go home.

"Fine… I'll bring you to my house… but this is the only time I'm gunna do this…so don't get used to it… if this ever happens again you're going home got it small fry?" she nodded slowly and looked down. "Now get up and come with me…" he said as he walked off towards the front door. She got up and chased after him like a scared little puppy who had just found a new owner. He sat down on his motorcycle and handed a helmet to her "here… you might need this" she took it and blushed, putting it on slowly. She was a bit scared, never riding on a motorcycle before. She got on slowly, biting her lip nervously. He put a helmet on as well and started the bike up. "Hold on…" she jumped and nodded as she quickly slid the jacket onto her arms and hugged him around the waist tightly. He chuckled to himself at how tight she was holding. He could tell she was scared. He slowly drove down the street, making sure not to scare her too much. "You ok back there?" he called, feeling her loosen up a little. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! This is pretty cool!" she said happily, still hugging him tightly.

X-X-X-X-X

Hiei parked the motor cycle in the driveway and got off. He waited for her to get off and then he walked inside. She followed quickly, holding his jacket shut around her. She walked in and looked around but didn't have long to take everything in. Hiei took her hand and pulled her upstairs quickly. He walked her into his room and shut the door. He sat her on his bed and locked the door. She blushed and looked up at him, unsure if she should trust him. She already knew he was much stronger so if he wasn't trust worthy and was planning on doing what she suspected her only hope would be to get out of there fast. She looked over at the window, seeing a tree in front of it. She thought silently about how she could easily climb down it if she needed to. He saw her staring out the window and then sat in a chair in front of her. "Destiny…" she jumped and looked at him, biting her lip again.

"Mhm?" she murmured, shaking a little. He sighed and hung his head slightly.

"First off stop biting your lip… it's gunna start to bleed and I don't feel like playing doctor tonight. And I'm not gunna try anything with you… stop being dumb… you're just a little kid…" he said, getting up and walking to his closet. She nodded slowly, secretly upset that he wasn't even interested in her. He got some sheets and a pillow from his closer and put them on a bed opposite the one she was on. She watched him silently, his muscles rippling as he slid his shirt off. He looked over and held back a blush. "You don't mind if I change in front of you do you?" he asked, almost forgetting that she was there since she was so shy and quiet. She shook her head and looked away. He nodded and slid his pants off. He slid on a pair of black pajama pants and left his shirt off. She looked at him again and watched him climb into the bed. She looked around her, noticing a few pillows on his bed. He opened an eye and looked at her "something wrong?" she shook her head quickly and looked down, her hands folded in her lap as she sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. "Then lay down small fry…" she blushed and looked up at him a bit surprised. He sighed and rolled his eyes "girls… lay down in the bed and go to sleep… I'll take u home in the morning. She nodded and undid her shoes, climbing timidly into his bed. She curled up tight under his covers. She hugged a pillow, her head resting by the top of it. Her back was to him, her body almost pressed against the wall. He sat up on his elbows and watched her quietly till he was sure she was asleep. After a few moments of watching her he got up and walked over slowly, pulling the covers up over her more as if she were his very own child.

(Sorry that there's not much about Arianna and Kurama in this one… I'll write more about them later)


	3. Kurama and Arianna

The party died down pretty fast after Hiei and Destiny had left. Kurama looked at Arianna, who was sitting in a chair looking around silently. He smiled softly. "Hey Arianna… would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Uh... sure… what do you have in mind?" she asked, looking up at him. He gave her a mysterious smirk.

"I can't tell you… it's a surprise," he said, holding out his hand for her. "you'll just have to trust me I suppose" She smiled and blushed a little, taking his hand. He led her out to his convertible and opened the door for her. She blushed a bit more and slid in.

"This is a _really_ nice car," she said, slightly surprised. He smiled and got in.

"Thanks, I got it from my mom as a birthday present." He started the car and drove quietly. Arianna stared at her surroundings and then leaned over, turning on the radio. She started flipping through the stations till she found something she liked. He smiled and saw her out of the corner of his eye. After a bit of driving he parked the car and went into a store. He came back a moment later with a bag in his hand. She looked at it curiously, but he showed no sign of wanting to let her know what he had gotten. He got in the car and started it back up. The top was down and the sky was dark, covered in small tiny bits of lights thanks to the stars that were billions of miles away. Arianna looked up and stared at the sky, smiling softly. She had to admit; this was the most fun she'd had in a long time. Kurama parked the car again and this time opened her car door. She got out and shut the door, watching as Kurama grabbed the bag from the car. He took her hand and walked past a gate. Arianna looked around and then realized where he had brought her, the beach. She blushed and looked up at him, now seeing a big beach towel in his plastic bag. She smiled and blushed badly as she followed him. He slowly slid his hand into hers, holding it tenderly as they walked along the water. After walking a short distance, Kurama stopped and took the towel out of the bag and laid it down as best he could. He led Arianna onto the towel to sit down and then sat down next to her. She looked over, seeing something else in the bag. He saw her looking at it and smiled. He reached into the bag and took out a small velvet covered box that looked as though it would hold something precious like a bracelet. "Arianna…?"

"Yes?" she asked, blushing lightly. She was sure he wasn't gunna ask her to marry him. They had just met that day. He smiled and opened the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet and a silver ring with a sapphire stone on it with two small diamonds on either side.

"Will… you… go out with me?" he asked softly. She looked up at him, a bit amazed. She smiled as she noticed how red his cheeks were and nodded.

"Of course I will Kurama… but… you didn't need to get me a ring and a bracelet…" she said, feeling a little bad. He smiled and took them both out, sliding the ring onto her finger and clasping the bracelet around her wrist.

"But I wanted to… you deserve it" he said softly, kissing her cheek lightly. She blushed and looked down sheepishly, smiling really big. He smiled and slid his arms around her waist, hugging her close. She let out a small sigh of happiness and hugged him back. He didn't want to let her go. All he wanted in that moment was to have her in his arms and never let her go. Arianna pulled away slowly and looked up at him, longing for his lips. He realized this and smiled. slowly he leaned down, his lips inches from hers and his hands were still on her hips. She leaned up a little, wanting badly for him to kiss her already. He moved closer, pressing his lips to her as he pulled her closer to his body. She let out another sigh and shut her eyes, kissing him deeply. He rubbed her back gently and smirked a little as he purposely fell back onto the towel, pulling her on top of him. She let out a little giggle and continued to kiss him. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something about him just put her at ease and even though she only just met him she felt as though she had known him forever. How could that be? How could she feel that way about a complete stranger! She barely knew him, she didn't even know his last name! A million and one thoughts raced threw her mind at that moment but only one mattered to her. She wanted to be with him no matter what.

(this chapter is for those of u who wanted to no more about Kurama and Arianna but still… it's not too good but that's mostly because my friend who created this char is in EUROPE right now ) )


	4. The Chapter That Had No Name

Arianna sat in between Kurama's legs, her back to his chest as she looked up at the stars. Kurama couldn't help but stare down at her, his fingers tenderly stroking her hair. She tried to hold back but felt herself succumb to tiredness as she let out a small yawn. Kurama smiled and hugged her gently "sleepy?" she blushed a little and nodded slowly.

"But I don't want to go home yet… I like being here with you" she said softly, snuggling into him more. He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I'll make you a deal… if you let me bring you home so you can get some sleep… I'll bring you to an even better place tomorrow" she smiled and blushed, turning in his arms.

"Where" he smirked and put his finger to her lips.

"Shh it's a surprise… but you have to go home and get a good night sleep… ok?" she frowned but nodded slowly as she tried to hold back another yawn. She smiled sheepishly and sighed.

"Alright… you have a deal" she said gently, staring up into his hypnotizing eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips and stood, picking her up. She let out a small squeal from surprise as she was lifted from the ground. She smiled and hugged him around the neck, snuggling into him. She leaned up and kissed his lips gently, sighing against them. He kissed her back and with a little effort picked the towel and the bag up before walking to his car. He opened the passenger side and slid her in. he shut the door and walked to the driver's side and got in, starting the car. Once they arrived at her house he got out and opened her door for her again. She stepped out and looked up at him. He gave her a gentle smile and held her hand.

"Did you enjoy the evening as much as I did?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes. She nodded and kissed his cheek, hugging him close

"Of course I did… this was the most wonderful day I have ever had…" she sighed happily and buried her face into his chest. He held her and rubbed her back soothingly. After a few minutes of basking in their happiness, Kurama took Arianna's hand once more and led her to the door. She went to open the door when Kurama stopped her. He smiled down at her and kissed her passionately, holding her body to his. She kissed him back smiling against his mouth and let out a sigh of pleasure. She pulled away and started to giggle softly, smiling wide. He lifted her chin and smiled kindly

"what is so funny?" she shook her head and smiled up at him.

"nothing… I just thought that only happened in those cheesy movies… and everyone just blew it out of proportion… but that truly was the best kiss I've ever had" she sighed and leaned into his chest as she shut her eyes. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back slowly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he whispered. He slowly pulled away and looked down at her. "now… no more stalling… it's off to bed with you…" she smiled and nodded, opening the door and walking inside

X-X-X-X-X

Destiny slowly opened her eyes to a pitch-black room. She groaned and stretched before looking around. She cocked her head to the side and felt around curiously. She wasn't in her bed. She yawned and shrugged, too tired to worry about it at that moment. She rolled over, being used to there being more bed there, and fell off. She landed with a loud thud, groaning in pain as she rubbed her head. She let out a loud gasp as she felt someone touch her. "Destiny" a familiar voice rang through her ears. She opened her eyes but it didn't do any good thanks to the darkness of the room. Suddenly a light flickered on and she saw blood red eyes in front of her. 'Hiei?' she thought silently, her eyes slowly opening more as she remembered the night's events. How could she have forget how kind he was to her, unlike all the rumors around school that she had heard about him? He stood up and held out a hand to her. She took it and got up slowly  
"Erm… thanks…" she said shyly, scratching her head. He shrugged and turned so his back was to her

"No problem…" he walked over to the window, a long black curtain covering it, shading the dark room from the rest of the world. He moved it aside and stared into the trees behind his house. "You should be getting home now… it's noon and your parent's are going to be worried about you…" he looked back at her and frowned a bit. She had her head hung and her shoulders dropped low as she let out a heavy sigh.

"B… but… can't I… just stay a little longer…?" she pleaded softly as she raised her head, her sorrowful eyes met his and he let out a sigh deeper then hers.

"Destiny… I'm not a baby sitter and I never hope to be one… now get up and go home…" he said in a gruff tone, averting his eyes from hers so he didn't see her pleading stares. She tried to hold back a few whimpers but couldn't stop the trembling of her small body. He ignored the whimpers and stared out the window "you can climb down this tree and go through the forest… it's pretty safe this time of day… and no one will see you… if anyone asks where you've been tell them you were at one of your girlfriends' houses… and tomorrow at school… you don't talk to me, walk near me, look in my general direction… I'm not gunna have some squirt like you ruin my rep… got it?" his hands clenched the windowsill as he spoke in a harsher tone then he meant to. She started up at him, his jacket still around her. She trembled and sniffled a little as her bottom lip quivered. Suddenly he felt a quick gush of wind push past him to the outside. He turned to look at destiny but all that was left was his jacket. He sighed and fell backwards onto the bed she had slept on that night. He turned his head and sighed, staring at the jacket. What had he done? Why did he say those things to her? Why was this so confusing? He had never had any trouble like this with any other girl. What was so different about _her_?


	5. Destiny's Secret Revealed

Arianna woke up bright and early the next morning, quickly getting ready for school and whatever Kurama was planning for her. She put on a pair of tight black Capri style pants along with a tight black tank top. She pulled her honey blond hair back into a loose bun, her black tips poking out a bit. She put the slightest bit of make up just to hide her flaws and enhance her finer points. After that she slid on mismatching socks and a pair of black sneakers. She grabbed her jacket off the door of her closet and headed downstairs for breakfast. She no sooner sat down than she heard the doorbell. She got up and walked over to the door, opening it to see whom it was. "Hello misses Arianna" Kurama smiled and handed her some flowers. He blushed a little and scratched his head. She blushed as well and smiled, letting out a small chuckle.

"Come on in Kurama... I was just sitting down to breakfast... you can join me if you wish..." he smiled and walked in, slipping his hand around hers. She walked into the kitchen with him close at her side. "Hey mom... this is Kurama" her mother turned around and smiled happily, spatula in hand.

"Oh you must be that cute boy Arianna wouldn't stop talking about last night!" she said happily, Kurama laughed quietly and smiled down at Arianna. Her mother smiled at them both. She was always inhumanly chipper at that time of the day. Arianna blushed and looked down sheepishly "oh are those flowers from him?" she nodded slowly

"Can you put them in a vase...?" her mother took them from her and found a vase quickly. She filled it with water and put the flowers inside.

"Are you both staying for breakfast? I just made some pancakes" Kurama looked down at Arianna for her consent. She shrugged and nodded.

"We would be delighted" he smiled. "so what would u like me to address you as?"

"Oh just call me LiAnna, all that Mrs. stuff makes me feel old" she chuckled and went back to cooking. Kurama smiled and nodded. He pulled out a chair for Arianna and once she was seated he sat down beside her. Arianna looked over at him and gave him an anxious look.

"What?"

"Where are we going?" she asked, wanting to know. He snickered a bit and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh it's a secret... we'll be there soon enough..." LiAnna handed them both food and smiled happily. Arianna ate quickly, not wanting to waste time. Kurama ate slowly and smiled "eating fast won't get us there any faster... it'll just make your stomach ache..." she whined but let out a sigh of defeat, waiting patiently. After a few minutes Kurama got up and smiled, putting his dish in the sink, about to wash it. LiAnna stopped him and smiled

"I'll take care of that... you two go off and have a good time" she smiled at him gently. He smiled back and nodded before taking Arianna's hand, leading her out to his car.

X-X-X-X-X

Destiny woke up and put on some black UFO pants with red trim and a loose short sleeve shirt. She tugged a black and red hoody on over that and brushed her hair quickly, only giving it a few quick strokes. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. She poked her head into the living room, her father was fast asleep on the couch and a movie was playing in the background. She snuck past the living room, not wanting to wake her father. She left the house and walked quickly to school, her head shaded by the hood. She walked into school and walked quietly to her locker, shoving everything in except a notebook and a pencil. She walked into class and sat in the back of the class quietly. Once she sat down a few guys started teasing and taunting her about what she was wearing, calling her a wannabe Goth and a loser and other assorted names jackass kids enjoy using when trying to ruin a fellow student's life. Destiny got up and walked out of the class quickly, her head hanging low. The guys gave each other each high fives, laughing and snickering about their victory. The teacher looked over at the door and then the guys in the back. "You three... why did Destiny just leave?" one of the guys smirked up at the teacher.

"Who knows... maybe she's pmsing or something... moody brat... all I said was can I borrow a pencil..." he lied, giving the teacher a smug smirk. The teacher sighed and shook her head. Destiny ran down the hall, shaking badly. She found a secluded place and leaned against the wall, slowly dropping to the floor. She bit her lip, shaking and trembling with rage and pain. She got up and let out a scream, punching the wall as hard as she could. She pulled her hand away slowly and then stood there, staring at her bloody hand. Hiei had been walking down the hall when he heard the scream. He turned down the hall out of curiosity and saw her. He stood a minute, watching some blood drip onto the floor. He stepped closer, not knowing exactly who it was. He stood next to her and saw her face.

"Destiny?" she jumped and gasped, pulling her hand behind her back. She looked straight as if she was looking right through him. She was pretending that he wasn't even there, hurt by what he had told her that night. He stared at her, an emotionless look on his face. "It's seventy-eight degrees... take off the hoody..." she shook her head quickly and blushed. He stepped closer, knowing she was hiding something. She backed up slowly, staring up at him. He continued to advance on her, moving to take off her hoody. She backed up into the wall and yelped in pain. He gave her a curious look, wondering why she yelped. She sighed in defeat and looked down, slowly removing the hoody to reveal bruises up and down her arms. He stared at her silently for a moment, her head hanging quietly. "What happened?" he demanded in a slightly cold voice. She looked away, remembering ever detail of when she got home.

X-X-X-X-X

Destiny walked into her house, looking around timidly. She sighed in relief; her father was most likely sleeping or something. She walked toward the stairs when her father suddenly stopped her. She gasped and jumped back, staring up at him. "I... I thought... you were sleeping..." he glared down at her and growled a little, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She cringed and stepped back.

"Where were you last night you little whore!" he yelled, moving closer. She whimpered and shook, her hands trying to find anything to grab to stop him.

"I... I was here daddy... I promise"

"No you weren't! I was awake all night!"

"I... I... daddy..." she whimpered and stared at him, panic in her eyes. He smacked her across the face, sending her to the floor. She lied there motionless for a moment or two, trying her hardest to stay still as she prayed for that to be all, knowing very well it wasn't. He grabbed her hair and yanked her up. She screamed and cried, the pain ringing through her head. He threw her into a wall. She fell to the ground once more with a loud bang. She trembled, feeling weak and helpless but she still had to try to get away. She scrambled to her feet and ran into the dinning room quickly. He was much faster than her sadly. He grabbed her and punched her roughly over and over before throwing her into a china cabinet. She screamed in pain as the shattered glass and china cut her frail skin. He smirked down at her and gave her a malevolent smirk.

"Maybe that'll teach you to disobey me you slut..." he spat the word at her, enjoying her pain. She lied trembling in a pile of shattered glass and broken hopes. Wincing in pain she trudged upstairs, a trail of blood following behind her. After carefully picking out as many shards of broken glass and china as she could, she got in the shower, washing the blood and pain away. She started to cry as she slipped down and curled up in a ball, the water running over her shoulders and hair. She toweled off and quickly pulled on some black silk pajama pants and a long shirt, not wanting to see the bruises or cuts. She curled up in a ball once more, crying herself to sleep as she clutched a small teddy bear her mother had given her when she was a child to stop her tears.

'Mom… why did you have to go… it wasn't your time' she thought silently, crying harder, her head ringing with pain.

X-X-X-X-X

"Who did this?" Hiei asked again sharply, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"I uh… I fell… in the forest… on my way home…" he gave her a cold look and grunted angrily.

"you didn't fall…" she blushed and started to cower away from him as he stepped closer. He glared at her, waiting for his answer.

"you told me to pretend like I don't know you…" she mumbled as she tried to turn and leave. He grabbed her and spun her around, trying not to touch any bruises or cuts.

"destiny… tell me who did this to you" he demanded, glaring her in the eye.

"no one did this to me… I was depressed… so I hurt myself but the I decided it was a dumb idea…" she said, looking down. He gave a small growl and stepped closer. She whimpered and backed herself into a corner.

"who did it…?" he demanded. She stared at him, fear in her eyes.

'why can't I just tell him?' she mentally screamed at herself, knowing what her father was doing was wrong, what if he could help her. He listened to her thoughts and stared at her

"your father did this to you… didn't he?" he growled a bit and stared her down. She blinked and whimpered, nodding slowly.

"Ye… yeah… but… it's not his fault…" she said, trying desperately to defend him but she was too late. He had already left in a flash of light.


	6. Show Me The Way Back Home

(There's not gunna be much about Arianna and Kurama anymore because I'm writing this more on my own now instead of with my friend's help. So if you want to hear about Arianna and Kurama then tell me and give me some ideas or something)

Destiny ran out of the school, trying hard to get back home before Hiei did anything. She knew full well though that by the time she got there it'd all be over. Still she had to try, but why was she trying to protect her dad? He was the one that was hurting her; he was the one that made her cry herself to sleep at night… right? Why would she want to protect such a horrible person? Because he's her father, he's the only one she has left; with out him that'd mean she'd be all alone in the world. She couldn't bare to lose yet another person in her life, a parent none the less.

X-X-X-X-X

Hiei ran as fast as he could, knowing it was somewhat hopeless since he had no idea where she lived. He realized, as he continued on with his wild goose hunt, that he should have read her mind before he left to try to find out where she lived. Maybe, he decided, he could read her mind from such a distance. He stopped and concentrated on her. He could feel her getting somewhat closer, making it easier on him to read her mind. Slowly he could see a somewhat vivid image of her running home from Hiei's house, exactly what he needed. He began to run around, finding her house with ease. He burst into the house, busting down the door. Destiny's father jumped up from the couch, the noise startling him. He glared at Hiei, grabbing a bet. 'who are you!?" he demanded, advancing cautiously on Hiei. Hiei gave an amused grunt, an evil grin on his face.

"You don't scare me…" he stepped closer, his eyes glinting at the man. Hiei could see fear in his eyes and sense terror in his mind. In a blink of an eye Hiei had him by the throat, snarling angrily at him. "How ­dare you lay even one finger on Destiny?" Hiei growled, his grip tightening around the father's neck. Destiny's father began choking, his hands grasping and tugging at Hiei's, trying to get Hiei to loosen his grip. Hiei angrily threw him into a wall and with in seconds was standing over him. "How does it feel to be the hunted instead of the hunter? How does it feel being put in her place?" his voice was turning more and more aggressive and malevolent with every passing second. Hiei grabbed him by the throat once more and threw him through a window. Glass shattered and flew in all directions. Blood dripped off of the glass that remained stationary in the window frame. Hiei jumped through the window unharmed, staring at the man as he lay there in a pool of his own blood. He was gasping for air and coughing up blood. "Hn… people like you don't deserve to walk this earth…" he growled and gave him a somewhat fatal blow to the stomach. He looked on as the man coughed up more and more blood. Hiei walked off to find destiny, knowing that her father would be dead by the time she got there. He knew he had to find her before she found her father. He didn't want her seeing him like that. He was quite unused to this knew feeling of compassion, but he had to make sure she didn't see her father. He couldn't let her get hurt anymore than she already had been.

X-X-X-X-X

Destiny stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Hiei a few yards away. Hiei slowly walked up to her and she could already tell what had happened. She swallowed hard and fell to her knees, crying hard. She didn't want to admit it but she loved her father. He wasn't always like that. Only after her mother died did he resort to alcohol to subdue the pain. She was so consumed by old memories and the hope that maybe some day they might come back to like that she refused to see what was really going on. She didn't want to admit to herself that if Hiei hadn't done what he did she could have been the one who was dead instead of her father. Hiei hesitated but sighed and continued to walk over to her. She could feel his presence over her but all she could do was cry. It had hit her like a ton of bricks. She was now an orphan with no one to go to. She was all alone in the world now. Hiei looked down at her solemnly, hearing every single one of her thoughts. "You're not all alone in the world… I'm not stupid… I wouldn't do that and then leave you completely on your own… I'm not that heartless…" destiny swallowed hard and slowly looked up at him, choking back tears as she wiped her hand over her cheek. He looked around, still a bit hesitant. "Can't you go stay with a girlfriend of yours or something?"

"I… I can't tell anyone..."

"Why not?"

"I don't want them to know… " 'I can't give them anything else to tease me about… I can't bare it…' she sighed and got up, shaken up a bit. "It's ok… I'll be fine on my own…" she murmured softly as she went to head home.

"Destiny…" he growled slightly with frustration "I'm not letting you go and try to live on your own… how old are you again? Fifteen?"

"Fifteen and _a half_" she corrected proudly.

"Hn whatever… the point is you're not going to go live on your own… how will you get money for food? Or rent? Electricity? Water?"

"Ok ok! I get it! I'm a little kid still!" she said, getting a bit flustered and annoyed. "You don't have to carve it in stone and smack me upside the head with it!" Hiei sighed heavily and threw his head back. He never did this before and it was all so confusing for him.

"You're coming to stay with me…" he said as more of an order than a question.

"I thought you didn't want to become a babysitter…" she tried to give him an angry look but wasn't able to cover up the pain and hurt she felt from him saying those things.

"Just shut up and do what I tell you to alright?"

"First apologize"

"excuse me?" Hiei asked as he raised an eyebrow at her as if it were the first time he'd ever heard the word. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You heard me, I'm not moving from this spot until you say you're sorry for what you said to me last night."

"HN, wanna bet?"

"Yes in fact I would" she said, becoming more sure of herself. He shot her a slight smirk and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I guess this means I win…" he mumbled smugly as he walked off toward his house.

"Let me go! That's not fair! Let go!" destiny continued to growl and punch his back the entire way there, squirming and struggling to get free from his grasp. He continued to ignore her attempts to get free, unharmed by anything she did. He knew sooner or later it would take its toll on her and she'd wear herself out. Sure enough once he got into his house and up into his room she was fast asleep over his shoulder. He gently laid her down on her stomach. Cautiously he lifted the back of her shirt to see how bad the cuts and bruises her. His eyes stared in disbelief, the damage much worse than he expected. He realized exactly how good she was at covering up physical pain. He left her on the bed and went downstairs. Moments later he returned with a bowl of warm water, a washcloth, tweezers, and some ointment. He sat down on the bed, trying not to wake her. Hiei began to clean off the wounds and once all the dried blood was cleaned off he tried to carefully pick out the pieces of glass that she had missed. She yelped and woke up.

"Oh hush I'm being careful" she scratched the back of her head and looked at him funny.

"What the fuck are you doing…?" she asked in a groggy voice

"If you let the cuts heal with glass in them the pain will never go away…"

"oh… ok…"

"now hold still and don't be a big baby, it's gunna hurt but if you keep moving it'll hurt a lot more" destiny nodded and laid down. She gasped as he continued. Quickly destiny grasped the sheets in her hand, squeezing tight every time she wanted to yell.

X-X-X-X-X

After the better half of an hour Hiei took the washcloth and began cleaning off the blood again. Once he put the cream on her back he stood up. "Now don't move for a few minutes, you have to let the medicine sink in and shit…"

"How long do I have to wait?"

"I don't know… twenty minutes?"

"What!?!? What am I supposed to do for twenty minutes, just laying here?"

"Stop whining"

"fine then you lay here for twenty minutes with nothing to do too!"

"Hn… go to sleep, I'll make food" she signed, having to admit that she was quite worn out from everything that's happened. She slowly shut her eyes, snuggling into the blankets and pillows. He watched her for a moment and then left to find something to make.

X-X-X-X-X

The door creaked open and the smell of food wafted through the air. Destiny moved slightly but was too tired to even speak. A plate of food was set down on the nightstand beside the bed. She could hear the sound of springs creaking from across the room. She found it interesting that she could pretty much map out Hiei's every move just by listening to the sounds of his room. One foot step, then another. A few more, slower than the first two. She could hear the foot steps getting closer to her. His breathing was louder than she had remembered, but maybe that was because she was paying more attention now. Thirty second, sixty seconds, ninety seconds. She had begun counting how long he stood over her. What was he thinking about? What was he doing, standing over her for so long? Two minutes, three minutes, four minutes. Every second her curiosity grew. Five minutes. She couldn't take it any longer; she had to know what he was doing. She turned her head and looked up at him. He was just standing there staring at her. "Whaaaat?" he smirked and took a step back.

"I knew you weren't asleep..."

"and how did you know that?"

"Are you really that dense? Have you not realized that I can read your thoughts…?"

"oh really then what am I thinking now?" she asked, rolling over and propping herself up on her elbows

"you were thinking about… your mom" he said in a softer voice then he meant. He turned on his heel and walked away.

"hey wait! Where are you going?"

"nowhere, go back to bed"

"but…" she frowned and watched him leave, trying hard to not think of how she wanted him to stay so badly. He gave a slight hn and walked downstairs. He rounded the corner and walked down a dark hallway that led to a locked door. He slid a chain out of his pocket. Dangling from the chain sat a skeleton key. He easily slid it into the lock and opened the door slowly. He walked guardedly into the room and quickly shut the door behind him, making sure not to make a sound.


	7. behind closed doors

The room was filled with a heavy gloom, making it feel like a graveyard in the middle of Halloween. Hiei walked through the room. The darkness was solid and eerie, so thick you could close your eyes and you'd have better luck finding your way through it. Yet Hiei made his way through it as if it was lit up like time square on Christmas eve. Slowly he made his way to a table. He picked up a long lighter and lit two candles that eliminated a portrait of his late mother. He knelt down before it, looking as though he was about to pray. He started to speak softly as if she were sitting right in front of him. His voice was that of a lost vulnerable child, looking towards his mother for guidance. "What have I done? What did I get myself into? I can't house this girl, this child. i wish you were here right now, you'd know what to do." He sighed as his shoulders went limp with defeat, his arms falling to his sides. He grunted angrily, his hands turning into fists. "why damn it. Why did you do it? Why did you leave?" a low deep growl came from someway in the back of his throat as he swung his arm across the table. The candles along with the picture flew across the room, hitting the wall. The force of the wind blew out the candles and all that could be heard was the shattering of glass. Defeated, he rose to his feet and turned away, slowly exiting the room.

X-X-X-X-X

Back in his room destiny was staring at a wall. Her mind was obviously somewhere else, somewhere far away from Hiei's bed, away from his room and the house, away from the town, away from the world in general. She was lost in a world all her own where there was no pain, no heart ache, no anger or sadness of any kind.

Hiei walked into the room and stared at her for a few minutes. He looked over at the nightstand and realized that she hadn't even touched the food. Had she just been sitting there staring at the wall the entire time he was in his homemade shrine? How long had he been gone anyway? He walked up behind her. It was as if her body were just a shell, absent of a soul of any kind. There was no emotion, no thoughts in her mind, no glisten in her eye. The only thing that proved she was still attached to life on earth was a soft rhythmic heartbeat that could be heard deep within her chest. 'why? Why must you keep me here? What sins have I committed to deserve such a prison as this? Why must my soul be tormented while my heart is shattered into pieces that are too small to be put back together? Why am I still here?' the questions continued to pour through her mind like a river pouring over a waterfall. Hiei read her thoughts. He stood there, unable to speak as he felt himself being thrown into memories he thought were long ago suppressed and forgotten.

X-X-X-X-X

Hiei was the age of seven at the time. He was going through that phase where he believed he was tougher than he was. He never quite grew out of that mind set; it only became more and more true.

He was sitting on the sofa, watching TV as little kids do when his stepfather got home from work. He walked into the kitchen where Hiei's mother was preparing dinner. The words sounded suffocated and blurred together within his memory but he would never forget the sound made by the impact of that retched man's hand against his mother's face, quickly followed by her scream as she fell to the ground. In an instant hiei was in the doorway, staring at his mother, lying at that man's feel, holding her mouth as blood ran through her fingers. His eyes changed from concern to pure hatred and anger as he stared the man down. One might want to ask how a grown man could ever be afraid of a seven year old but unfortunately the only one who could answer that is resting in a wooden box, six feet below the earth.

Hiei's mind faded to black, but soon the color came back, as if the channel was being changed on the television. He found himself in another day dream, another nightmare, another reality he wished was fiction.

Hiei was now thirteen. He was growing into quite a man. His strength and speed had improved ten fold. His cunning and wit twenty fold. He was learning how to predict every move of his opponents' before even they knew what they were going to do, just by looking into there eyes. However no amount of knowledge and intelligence could ever prepare him for such a life changing, life shattering, moment.

Hiei's mother had gone out for groceries, as she did every other weekend. The news was on while Hiei practiced his fighting skills. He looked towards the clock. 8:39. she was late. She was never late. Had something happened? He shook his head and let the worries fade away. As in most teenagers, he had the mind set that he was invincible, nothing bad could ever happen to him or anyone close to him. As if he was grouping himself with those of a divine nature. He focused on his kicking, ignoring the pings in his gut, telling him to call his mother and find out where she was. The clock ticked by, it was now almost nine. Channel 11 news came on. A special broadcast, a shooting. Hiei ignored it; it couldn't be any of his concern. No one he was close to ever got hurt. "the shooting took place in a local grocery store. Sixteen dead, twenty wounded. Nothing was stolen, except the lives of those sixteen people." pictures flashed across the screen. One picture had caught Hiei's eye. He stopped what he was doing and turned the volume up. Two babies, three women with their children crying by their sides, a group of seven teens, only one survived with wounds that looked fatal, ten men, some moaning, some that had already passed on. The scene looked like a picture out of an old history text book. The vision was horrific, turning the strongest of stomachs into knots. And there it was, a picture of his mother lying across the floor, her body riddled with bullets. She laid there in a pool of her own blood, her shopping cart turned over, groceries strewed about around her. He didn't even notice any of the others that were shot. It was as if she were the only one in the entire store. As if she had been singled out, they were only there to kill her, to hurt her. The rage built up inside his chest. He could feel it burning a hole inside of him. How dare them. how dare they take his mother from him? How dare they leave him to fend for himself at that young age? How could they kill her? she still had so much left she wanted to do in the world, so many unfinished plans, so many promises now broken, and so many missed memories? As he sat, staring into the television screen, feeling the rage take hold of his body and mind, he knew he'd never be the same again.

X-X-X-X-X

He was yanked from the memories, dragged back to reality by a tightening leash around his neck. He choked for a second and looked around, realizing what had happened. He looked at destiny. She was still staring at the wall. What was he supposed to do with her? How was he supposed to take care of her, when he couldn't even save his own mother?


	8. lost in an unkind fantasy by destiny

She's locked inside a locket

Tucked away in a draw

In a jewelry box long forgotten about

Dust covering its walls

She's been forgotten

Left to sit and wait for the end

This is her fait

To be left to rot

Left to die

In a hell made up of dust and lies

She's fading in the locket

She's fading from this life

Her hopes and dreams forgotten

The light's been lost forever

Her memories are slipping from her mind

She can't remember

She can't see what used to be

Was it all a dream?

Was it a reality?

Was she even really there?

Or was she just a fantasy

The pain felt so real

But was it even really there

A slender light burns her eyes

The dust has been blown away

The draw slowly pulled open

The locket is slowly unclasped

the picture is brought into the light

she opens her eyes to realize

it was never even true

there was no locket

there was no dust

there were no lies

no pain no hate no sadness

there was no nothing

because she was never even there


	9. unwanted yet locked away

Destiny rose from the bed, her eyes glued to the floor. Slowly she turned and walked toward the door. Hiei raised an eyebrow and grunted "and where exactly are you going?"

"I'm leaving… I thought that was somewhat obvious by the fact that I'm walking out of the room…"

"hn, don't be a smartass with me. I'm the one giving you a place to stay and food to eat, remember?"

"no, you're not"

"excuse me?" she sighed and turned to look at him. Her eyes sparkled with a certain secrecy to them, something hidden deep behind what he could see.

"Hiei… I'm not that naive. I don't need the power to read minds to know that you don't want me here. I'm excellent at reading body language and so far despite your welcoming gestures with the whole giving me food and a place to sleep, it doesn't hide the fact that you don't want to take care of anyone other than yourself…" after her speech she turned and quickly exited the room, or at least tried to. Suddenly Hiei was in front of her, blocking her path to the stairs. He refused to let her see what he had done to her father. He knew she was naive and innocent. All though he couldn't see all the secrets she kept locked away behind her eyes, he could see that she had never dealt with anything even closely related to something at devastating as seeing a parent dead. He knew what he turned into after he saw that, he couldn't willingly let the same happen to her. "move…"

"no"

"Hiei"

"hn, no"

"Hiei! Move!" he stared her down angrily.

"Do. Not. Raise. Your. Voice. To. Me." He growled very slowly and sternly. She glared back at him defiantly.

"Get out of my way, now" she demanded.

"Hn… make me" she glared at him and tried to push him out of the way. After a few minutes and a couple different attempts, she decided to give up.

"fine… u win… I'll stay…" she walked to the bed and sat down. She looked at the nightstand, staring at the food. "since I'm staying do you think you could get me a glass of milk?"

"no"

"why?"

"I'm smarter than you"

"that's a horribly rude thing to say to a guest in your house and quite unprovoked if I do say so myself"

"Hn… if I let you out of my sight for even a second you'll either bolt down the stairs or climb out the window."

"damn it" she mumbled under her breath, her hands in fists.

"as I said before, I'm smarter than you"

"fuck you…" he glared at her and walked up in front of her.

"I dare you to say that again…"

"fuck… you…"she said slowly, making sure to pronounce every syllable to its fullest extent. he could feel the anger building inside him. He'd never been challenged in such a way, with so little care, so little fear in her eyes. He made a grown man shake in fear when he was only seven. How come he couldn't get the slightest bit of fear from such a young frail girl?


	10. do opposites truly attract?

Hiei's body grew tense. He knew how he handled men when they challenged him in such ways, but he refused to hit a girl, it didn't matter what the circumstances were. "I'm leaving"

"you'll stay and you'll like it"

"how many times must we do this?"

"until you get it through your thick little skull that I'm stronger, smarter, and faster than you"

"fuck, you" he grunted and tried staring her down once more. "it doesn't work on me… I bet you two hundred dollars I can get out of here."

"four hundred…"

"deal…" she smirked evilly and Hiei tried to read her mind to find out what she had in mind. Unfortunately she had learned how to block her thoughts from him. Slowly she rose and looked up at him through her eyelashes. She looked so innocent and yet so dangerous and filled with knowledge of things she shouldn't yet know about. She gently rested her hand on his chest, pushing her body against his, making sure her eyes never left his. Her other hand went to his cheek. Easily and calmly she began guiding his face down to hers until her lips were just a breath away from his. She smiled a seductive smile with her eyes. Her whisper was an enticing song, as though she were one of the sirens, calling him out to her. "I'm sorry… you're right. I should stay with you. You can protect me better than I can, and who knows, perhaps… we might find something deep within ourselves that we didn't know was there" as she spoke she slowly began to rotate her head, making her lips graze his. He could feel the heat of her breath on her lips. He knew he was beginning to fall into her spell no matter how much he fought it. destiny pulled her head away, her eyes still locked on his. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand snaking up through his shirt, the warmth of her hand radiating onto it. Her fingernails brushed his skin, sending a sudden chill through him. He swallowed and pulled her away. Destiny looked up at him, a sadness in her eyes he couldn't resist.

"stop it…"

"i… I'm sorry." She whispered and looked down, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. "I only thought my feelings were returned… I wouldn't have done it, if I thought you didn't want me…" she swallowed hard as if to swallow the tears before the flowed from her eyes. "I feel so foolish… i… I have to go"

"no" hiei kept hold of her upper arms. "I'm not falling for that one"

"I wasn't joking… or playing a trick…" her voice was hushed and about to break "I really like you hiei…" he stared at her a moment and let her go, unsure how to react, unsure of his feelings.

"o-oh…" he stammered, trying not to. She stared into his eyes and then collapsed onto the bed, giving a few sniffles. Hiei sighed heavily and sat beside her. "destiny…" destiny looked up, her face inches from his once more.

"I'm sorry…. I just never felt so strongly for anyone before…" he scratched his head and sighed. Part of him wanted her to go but he knew she couldn't. he also knew he couldn't get close to anyone ever again. She swallowed and leaned closer, gently kissing his cheek. Her body shook, her lips pressed lightly to his skin as she waited for him to push her away. The moment never came. Daringly she moved her mouth closer to his, kissing him once more. She continued, testing the boundaries he was giving her. She slowly kissed the corner of his mouth and then pulled away but not too far from him. She slid her legs under her, sitting on her knees. He felt a sudden pang of sadness unfamiliar to him. a feeling that made him want to grab her and kiss her for hours but he wouldn't dare let himself. She looked into his eyes and then looked down. Slowly destiny began undoing her shirt, slipping it off her shoulder. Hiei looked at her surprised. He knew he had to stop her.

"destiny stop it." He said quickly or at least his mind did, but his mouth refused to move. She continued to slide off her shirt. She sat in front of him in her bra and jeans. He knew what naked women looked like, he wasn't an idiot, but there was something different about this moment. Something had taken over his mind and wouldn't let him react how he knew he should. Destiny ran her hand across her chest and then pushed her bra strap off of her shoulder. He grabbed her, meaning to make her stop, but between his mind and his arms something changed his motives. He pushed her down, hovering over her. Her eyes were seductive and wanting, begging him to take her. She leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"I want to give you a surprise… sit up… and close your eyes." He nodded and did as she said. His breathing was heavy and quick. He could feel the tugging in his chest, the overwhelming desire he had for her.


	11. was it just a show or something more?

He could feel her presence in front of him, touching him, kissing his neck. Slowly the feeling slipped away until he heard the sound of a door closing.

"DAMN IT!" he growled and ran out of the room, catching her just before she reached the door. He had accidentally pinned her against a wall but he didn't care. He stared down at her, his eyes burning her flesh. "next time be a little quieter…" she choked in surprise and stared at him, her body shaking slightly but not from fear.

"mm" she nodded and stared at him "I meant what I said" she whispered. "I'm sorry…" he glared at her, gave her a slight hn. "do you… do you forgive me?" she asked, sounding like a small trouble who was just caught drawing on the walls.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own" suddenly his lips were pressed hard against hers. She could feel his body heat burning into her skin. She squeaked and then relaxed slightly. He placed his hands on her hips, his grip tight but loose. She could feel his hands going under her shirt that she had gotten back on between the bedroom and the door. Suddenly she pushed away and ducked under his arm. She stood facing his bad, holding her right elbow as she looked down ashamed. Hiei looked at her and then walked up the stairs to his room with out another word.

X-X-X-X-X

A few minutes had passed when destiny finally slipped into the room. She kept her eyes on the floor and sat on the bed across from Hiei. Hiei looked at her but didn't acknowledge her presence. "I… wanted you to kiss me…" she whispered softly. "but, not like that…"

"Hn…" she began fiddling with her nails, feeling really awkward.

"I… I wanted to be kissed… like they do in the movies" her voice was shaky and scared. Hiei looked at her silently. "I've never been kissed like that before…" she jumped a little, feeling pressure on her chin. She looked up and Hiei was hovering over her. She swallowed hard and stared at him, watched the distance between them lessen. He began to brush his lips against hers, teasing her a bit. He felt a bit awkward, having never done anything of this sort before.

"you mean… like this?" he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. Their lips slowly parted as then began to fall back onto the bed. Slowly Hiei's tongue touched Destiny's. she rolled her tongue over his, making circles with it. He groaned and lied on top of her. The feeling was better than he had thought it would be. He rolled so she was on top of him, his hands on her hips once more. He pulled his mouth away and would have laughed if he was the kind to laugh. She tilted her head questioningly. "I don't even know your middle name… or your birthday for that matter…"

"my middle name is Lindsey… and my birthday is June 1st"

"June 1st is in two days"

"so?"

"Nothing. So… Lindsey huh?"

"mmhmm, it was my mother's name…" she looked away, resting her head on his chest. He found his hand stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. What was going on? Why was he acting like this? This wasn't who he was. He didn't hand out his home to girls he hardly knew, or kiss them for that matter, and he definitely didn't try to comfort them in such a way.

"nice name"

"I like it"

"maybe I should start calling you that instead of destiny"

"mm?"

"how about I called you Lyn?"

"Lyn…" she mumbled to herself, mulling it over in her mind. "I like that… Lyn, it sounds nice" he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I like it too" he looked down and held back a slight smile. She had fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

No more for awhile. Sorry getting kinda busy with boys and all wish me luck in the boyfriend department lol maybe I might get some inspiration for the story. Review if you want more chapters

unknownsomeone


End file.
